I just want to feel your embrace
by BeMyFrickinPerson
Summary: Kind of AU. Car crash, shooting, plane crash, wedding, sofia, mark, africa etc haven't happened. Callie and Arizona have decided to end their relationship again due to them not being able to make a decision about having children. Callie wants many- Arizona wants none. Callie desperately attempts to get over Arizona as the two attempt to be just friends.
1. L is for the way you look at me

Callie jumped in surprise of the all too familiar sound of her pager. She rolled over and groaned upon seeing the time on her clock situated on the bedside table. _2:36am. _Callie rose sluggishly and dragged her heels on the way to the bathroom and made herself presentable for work as quickly as she could manage. Upon returning to her bedroom she looked at the empty side of the bed. The side she hadn't dared to sleep in since _she _left. "Arizona." Callie said to herself as a dull, familiar ache became present in Callie's heart as she put on her shoes and rushed out.

After practically sprinting across the street to the hospital desperately trying to avoid the rain, Callie walked into the ER and there she was. _Arizona._

"Hey Calliope!" Arizona said in a cheerful tone that was a bit too cheerful for this time of morning.

Callie looked into those beautiful big blue eyes and instantly became lost in them. _Just friends now Calliope. You both want different things, don't even go there with the sad 'but I love her' feelings. Friends, colleagues- that is all you can be._

"I- uh- I was paged here? Some k-kind of –uh- emergency?" Callie stumbled as she attempted, hopelessly, to collect her thoughts.

"Yeah that was me. I've got a 6 year old boy who was sleepwalking, fell down the stairs and broke both of his legs pretty badly. I just wanted to get your opinion and see if you might be able to fix him up?" Arizona spoke quickly as though she knew that any orthopaedic surgeon who was already in the hospital could have managed this. But any excuse to see Callie meant that Arizona wasn't exactly thinking about how obvious her intentions were.

"You woke me up at 2:36 AM for two broken legs that anyone in this damn place could fix, Arizona?!" Callie's tone enraged, not necessarily because she was woken because of two broken legs, but because she was doing her very best to manage not to take Arizona in to the nearest on call room to show her exactly how much she missed her.

Arizona's sea-blue eyes widened as she looked at Callie regretfully. Callie was entranced in that look and immediately apologised for snapping, blaming the ungodly hour and the lack of caffeine for her outburst. As Arizona's eyes looking Calliope over, assessing her physical form she noticed Callie's serious loss of weight and extremely pale skin tone. It was evident that Callie hadn't been taking care of herself- or even bothering to eat once in a while for that matter.

"Calliope..." Arizona began but couldn't finish her sentence as she noticed the brunettes dark chocolate brown eyes full of anguish and pain glaring at her as if to say _"Don't even go there Arizona."_

Callie took the scans of Dr. Robbins, managing an uncomfortable and awkward smile before departing. _She has to stop looking at me like that, that look could melt a person. Does melt a person. It melts me. Damn it._


	2. I could never be your woman

**AN: I got a few favorites and follows so thought i'd work on another chapter for you, thanks for reading please review so I know what you guys like/dislike. This is a bit sad right now but they're getting there, trust me! Keep reading, I'll try to update as often as I can. **

Days had passed since their last encounter during the early hours of Wednesday morning and Callie wondered if she could last much longer without seeing her ex-girlfriend- now friend. _Friend._ Callie shuddered at the thought of living the rest of her life as just friends with Arizona. She couldn't help but think that if she'd moved half way across the world and never looked back, never having to see Arizona again she may just one day get over the loss or at least put it to the very back of her mind. After moments of contemplating scenarios in her mind about possibly never seeing Arizona again or being able to touch her ever again a knock came to the door of the on-call room she had been sleeping in, pulling her out of her daydream and snapping her back to reality.

"Callie?" Arizona's voice was soft and sounded concerned. With no reply she repeated herself "Callie?" Moments of silence passed so Arizona swiftly opened the door to find Callie Sitting on the lower bunk staring in her direction.

"Go away, Arizona." Callie's voice emotionless and slightly crackly from hours of going unused.

Arizona's eyes widened as she contemplated her next move. Callie was clearly going through something and Arizona was concerned. However, she couldn't help thinking that she would end up making things worse between them. She quickly moved away from this thought and entered into a new one "_You're friends, friends help each other through things. Talk to her."_

"Calliope, speak to me. Please, what is wrong?" Arizona moved toward her friend and kneeled beside her, placing a friendly hand on Callie's knee. In the process she couldn't help think about how much she missed Callie's touch.

"What do you want, Arizona?" Callie didn't move her eye line from the door and her voice monotonous.

"I-uh- just wanted to see how you were; I haven't seen you around the past few days. And I know it's probably because of the awkwardness between us at the moment but I do want us to be friends Calliope because I care about you. So please, talk to me don't just sit there staring at the door. Look at me!" Arizona finished with a huge intake of breath as she realised she hadn't stop to inhale as she blurted out her inner thoughts, not even pausing to take in Callie's reactions or letting her interject.

"I need time, Arizona. It's been weeks and I know you let me be during those weeks but I- I'm just not there yet OK? I don't know how long it will take to get you out of my head. Why is this so hard, so complicated? I hate it. I hate us. For not being able to move past this. I-"

Before Callie could finish her outburst, Arizona's finger had found her lips, preventing her from continuing. "Don't say anything else. This would never be able to work Callie. Were we supposed to just keep going until it got to the point where you were desperate for a child that I couldn't give you or even want to give you? I want you to be happy but I couldn't have a child where only one of its parents wanted it."

"I know." Callie's eyes filled with tears she desperately tried to blink back. Arizona moved her hand from Callie's knee to caress her face, whilst gently removing the tears that lay there.

"I love you Calliope, but this can never work. You won't be happy, I won't be happy because you're not happy and we'd end up hating each other. I don't ever want to hate you. So this is the right thing to do." Arizona choked back her own tears as she once again came to the realisation of just how much she truly, deeply, butterflies in her stomach every time she saw her, loved Calliope Torres.

"I can't make you change your mind can I?" Callie managed through silent sobs.

"I just don't want kids. I want you. Only you. But the only way we can have each other now, is like this. As friends. Just friends."

Arizona moved to position her face inches away from Callie's as she kissed her for what she now knew- thought- would be the final time. "Be happy, Calliope." She whispered as she slowly retreated and left the room.


	3. Bleeding love

**AN: I know some of you wanted longer chapters and i'm getting there so I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Little bit happier chapter here for you- more to come, I promise.** **As always, let me know what you want to see, and what you like/dislike. I will reply to reviews so I hope to be hearing your thoughts :D Enjoy chapter three! **

Callie jumped in place as she was woken yet again from another dream about Arizona. She'd been having these dreams almost every night since they last spoke in the on-call room. It was always the same sort of dream. _'What if?' _Callie couldn't help thinking how different things would be if she and Arizona wanted the same thing. She played out scenarios in her mind about a big house with children and a huge garden with swings and a tree house, sitting on the front porch as an elderly woman with Arizona drinking lemonade and watching their grandchildren play. She shook her head to clear the thought and glanced at the clock. _5am. _Time to get ready for work and face the world.

She had been actively avoiding Arizona for the past week, trying-without success- to forget about how much she deeply loved this perfect woman with beautiful blonde wavy hair and those deep, sea blue eyes that glistened. How could she forget? She loved Arizona- _loves _Arizona.

With a loud exasperated groan, Callie rose from her bed which was still only used on one side and made her way to her dresser. Callie didn't have much energy or even care enough to pick out anything special to wear to work so she scooped up a thin jumper and a pair of jeans and made her way to the bathroom to shower and change.

Whilst in the shower Callie found herself getting lost in her memories of the times she'd spent here with Arizona. Arizona's lips on her lips, neck, and other various intimate places. Callie shook herself from this thought as she found tears streaming down her face. She slid down with her back against the wall and curled up in the foetal position sobbing. "_Why is this getting harder? It's worse than ever before. I just want her to be here. To hold me. Arizona."_

* * *

Fumbling through her bag in search of her work I.D Callie wasn't even paying attention to where she was going. As she rushed through the hospital lobby and into the elevator she hadn't even noticed the person standing behind her. _"shit, shit shit.. crap! Where the fuck is it?" _Callie said, now quietly cursing to herself and still trying to locate her I.D card.

"Calliope." A familiar sweet sounding voice appeared from behind her.

Callie immediately stopped what she was doing and turned to face Arizona. "What?!" She snapped, angry at herself and the missing I.D card rather than the petite blonde doctor who now stood before her.

"I- uh… your I.D card is in your back pocket." Arizona mumbled, baffled as to why she was now in fear of Callie.

"Great. Thanks." Callie snapped again but this time realising that her tone was making her _friend_ uncomfortable. She shook her head and corrected herself. "Sorry Arizona, it's just one of those mornings. I don't mean to snap at you I-" Her statement was cut short by an interrupting Arizona.

"It's fine Callie. I understand." Arizona placed her hand on Callie's shoulder and smiled that irresistible sweet smile.

Before Callie had a chance to respond, the elevator dinged letting the ladies know that they had reached their selected floor. They both headed in the same direction though Callie found herself leaving a small space between herself and the blonde, purposely walking slower than usual in order to stay a small number of paces behind.

* * *

As they reached the attending's lounge Arizona held the door open for Callie to enter. In passing Arizona in the door way Callie caught a whiff of that sweet smelling perfume she adored and lingered longer than was appropriate. Arizona smiled and giggled to herself hoping that this would go unnoticed. But Callie noticed. Callie quickly advanced toward the pot of fresh coffee and began to pour herself a cup. She glanced at Arizona who was contemplating whether or not to ask Callie to pour her one, or to just wait and do it for herself once Callie had moved away. Before even making a decision Arizona found herself already walking towards the brunette and placing her hand over Callie's. "May I?" Arizona said rather flirtatiously.

Callie couldn't concentrate at the task at hand. Arizona was so close. She could feel her breath on her face, she could smell that sweet perfume and Arizona's hand was on top of hers!

The two were brought back to reality with a quite literal bang. Callie had released the coffee pot which was now lying in smithereens in a pool of hot, black coffee. They both bent down simultaneously to begin clearing the glass from the floor. As Callie looked up, her eyes met with Arizona's and once again all train of thought was lost. Before she knew it she was leaning in towards the blonde and their lips were re-united after a month of separation.

Lost in passion, a large crash- caused by the door hitting the filing cabinet situated behind it being flung open by a raging Dr Miranda Bailey- didn't even bring them back to reality. Until Dr Bailey shrieked "WHAT DID YOU TWO DO?!"

The two women looked up at Dr Bailey like children being scorned by their mother. Their expressions swiftly changed from embarrassment to amusement as they began to giggle and the familiar phrase that had entered the room from Dr Bailey's mouth.

Before they had the chance to explain, Callie felt a stinging sensation in her right hand. As she looked down she noticed blood dripping from a large cut in the center of her palm. She looked to Arizona who was now showing signs of concern and guilt and back at her hand and said "Ouch. You see Arizona, even just kissing you causes me actual physical pain and harm" Playfully winking in the process.

Arizona opened her mouth to respond but closed it again when words failed to make an appearance. She took Callie's hand in her own and gently pulled her up from the floor as Dr Bailey looked on in bemusement as the two ladies passed her and left the room.

* * *

In the ER, Arizona located Callie's best friend Dr Mark Sloan and asked him to take a look at Callie's injury. Mark couldn't quite fathom how such a cut had occurred but without question, he removed the small piece of glass and stitched the superficial wound and left.

"Okay this is clearly not working Calliope; we need to sort this out." Arizona sighed as she looked lovingly into Callie's chocolate brown eyes.

"I know. I actually physically cannot live without you Arizona. Even if you're just my friend, it's not enough. It will never be enough. I love you, okay? Just let me love you and the rest will just have to wait! If having you means never having children, then I don't want children! God- I don't know why I didn't even think about this before. I love you. Period." Callie struggled to regain her breath after her outburst and as she desperately tried to recover from the loss of her thoughts that were now being ejected into the room for everyone in the entire ER to hear.

"I love you too, Calliope." Arizona whispered as she pressed her forehead against the other woman's. "But I can't ask you to throw away your dream for me, I couldn't live with myself."

"You're my dream, Arizona. Don't you see? Before you, I was lost. Hell, you found me crying in a bathroom of a bar with no dignity what so ever. You took me from being broken shards of glass, like that coffee pot, and you put me back together again. You are the reason I get up in the morning, you are the reason that I don't want to be anywhere else but in your arms, forever. So let me be in your arms. My dream is you. You are my dream now."


	4. Take my heart and please don't break it

**AN: I know this is a really soppy one but with everything going on in the show I had to write something happy. I hope you all enjoy this one as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think, please review and thanks to the followers and favorites. I'm thinking of rounding this one up after the next chapter, in which I hope to post later on tonight.**

Callie opened her eyes and stretched out across her bed to find that the empty side had now gained an owner. She smiled as she noticed the cute blonde woman sleeping soundly beside her and finally normality had been restored.

After their conversation in the ER the previous day, Callie and Arizona had gone back to Callie's apartment to talk things through- though not much talking occurred- they had decided to give things another try as Callie promised Arizona that if having children meant losing Arizona, the love of her life, she didn't want any.

As memories flooded back about the events of last night Callie became lost in her day dream. Moments later she was pulled out of her daze as she felt Arizona's arm slide across her abdomen. "Good morning Calliope." Arizona managed through a large yawn following it with one of her magical smiles.

Callie leaned over and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek before responding "Good morning Arizona, sleep well?"

Clearly still not fully awake, Arizona nodded, closed her eyes and snuggled up to her girlfriend.

Callie closed her eyes and settled down in the bed to meet Arizona in her embrace. "Arizona?" She whispered unsure if the blonde was still awake. After moments with no response Callie kissed Arizona's forehead and mumbled "I love you." Before returning to her sleep once more.

Callie woke to the sound of hail stones against her window before noticing that Arizona was no longer in the bed next to her. Her heart sank at the thought of Arizona leaving before she heard the sound of plates banging and a cheerful Arizona humming to herself.

Callie entered the kitchen to see Arizona in nothing but a t-shirt and panties cooking breakfast and thought to herself _"Breakfast at 11.30am, bit late isn't it?" _She shook her head to clear the thought and walked over to her girlfriend and wrapping her arms around her from behind whilst inhaling the blonde's scent.

Arizona smiled and turned off the stove before turning to face Callie, remaining in her arms. "I made us breakfast, you were meant to stay in bed and have be bring it to you, but I suppose here will have to do." She winked before continuing. "So, we both have the day off! Let's do something fun!"

"You're kidding right? It's hailing pretty hard out there. I was thinking a day in bed with the hottest pediatric surgeon in the world, watching old girly films and eating a whole lot of crap…" She finished by placing a small kiss on Arizona's lips and smiled.

Arizona pulled Callie even closer and sighed "I suppose I can manage that although, you're an orthopedic surgeon, not pediatric " The sarcastic tone in her voice was replied to with a small childish giggle from Callie.

* * *

After two movies had passed, the hail had become a very heavy rain. The two women were intertwined in their bed, neither of them wanting to move to put another movie. Arizona flicked the remote, turning the TV off and sat up to look at the brunette.

"Calliope- I've been thinking about us and-" before she could continue Callie sat up and interrupted her.

"No Arizona, you cannot do this to me again. Getting my hopes up and then dropping me again. I can't take it. I just-" before she could finish Arizona began to laugh which left Callie speechless and confused.

"I didn't mean it in that way silly. I just meant about our future. Since we made up I haven't been able to stop thinking about how much I never want to be away from you again. Move in with me." Arizona flashed her eyes up to see Callie's face before looking away again in fear of being rejected.

No vocal response was needed as Callie cupped Arizona's chin in her hand and raised her head to look at her. She nodded and sealed her agreement with a kiss. Arizona's lips parted and let out a small moan as Callie placed her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth. The two found themselves lost in a world of passion and dove under the covers.

* * *

Over the course of the following week, Callie and Arizona had become closer than ever before.

Arizona was talking to Dr Alex Karev, a paediatric fellow at Seattle Grace- Mercy West, a patient they had recently operated on. Callie observed as her girlfriend ordered Dr Karev to do various tests and keep a close eye on the patient. As Dr Karev left, Callie wandered over to the blonde.

"So, there's this thing I've been meaning to ask you about, and I completely forgot and it's happening tonight and I've told him we'd go and there's no way out of it now so-" Callie hadn't realised how quickly she was talking until Arizona interrupted her mid-sentence.

"Calliope take a breath." She pauses until Callie calms herself. "Now, who is 'him' and where are we going?"

"I told Mark that we'd double date with him and his new intern girlfriend, Lucy or something like that?" Callie blurted out.

"Lexie. Her name is Lexie. She's actually very cute and very smart. Did you know she has a photographic memory? I mean, how awesome is that?!" Arizona's response was a little different to what Callie had expected. She knew that Arizona didn't like Mark too much and she was expecting at least a little form of protest from the blonde.

"So you're OK with going?" Callie's look hopeful and shocked at the same time. "I mean I know you hate Mark…"

"Of course I am, Calliope. I love you and he's your best friend. So I guess I have to learn to at least like him and Lexie's a nice girl so if she can manage to like him enough to date him, I'm sure I'll cope."

Callie smiled before placing a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek. "Alright." She said with a smile "I'll see you at 6 in the lobby, we're going straight from work." Callie exited quickly before Arizona could come up with an excuse about having nothing to wear if they were going straight from the hospital.

* * *

At the restaurant the two couples were seated in a cosy corner table lit by candles.

"So, Arizona, how's that thingy you're working on going?" Mark said attempting to pay an interest in her work.

Arizona was grateful that Mark was looking at her face and not her chest as he so often did before he began dating Lexie. "Great, thanks for asking. How's uh- life in plastics?"

"Great, you know today, I fixed this guy's face. I was like an artist. Not one of those 'Eh I'll give it a try' artists but a master!" Mark said as he looked into the distance imagining the great work he had accomplished.

"Modest." Arizona said in a sarcastic tone whilst rolling her eyes, which cause Callie to kick her from under the table. "I mean… sounds amazing!" She managed a little more enthusiastically than necessary. She looked at her girlfriend to check if she'd been convincing enough but the smile on Callie's face seemed to say _"Good try, kid."_

As the date went on, more small talk about work and Lexie's upcoming intern exam was exchanged before Arizona made the excuse of being tired after a long day at work and insisted that she and Callie head home.

* * *

When they returned home Callie went to the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of wine for them to share. When Callie turned around Arizona was nowhere to be found.

"Arizona?" Callie called.

A voice from behind the kitchen island responded "Down here."

As Callie came around the kitchen island to find her girlfriend on one knee she was dumbstruck. "What the…"

"Calliope, you make me so happy. You've made me realise what is truly important in life and in my life, which is you. I want to spend every day of the rest of my life making you see just how much you mean to me. I want to sit on our back porch watching our grandchildren play whilst drinking lemonade or iced tea, holding your hand as old women. And I don't want to spend another moment without being able to call you my _wife_. So, Calliope Torres- Will you marry me?"

Callie looked into the deep blue eyes full of hope and anticipation, staring up at her. "YES! Yes, yes!" She managed through her tears as she pulled her fiancé up to embrace her. "I love you, Arizona… Wait. Did you just say grandchildren?"

"I realise now that I do want the big house and the many many children running around and you and I together, forever so yes. I did say grandchildren, I love you too Calliope."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this :-) I already have an idea for my next story once this one is done so I hope to see you all there. I appreciate you taking the time to read and beg of you, please review more so know what you're thinking :)**


	5. A love to last a lifetime

**AN: So I know I said i'd upload this on Saturday but sensible me took control and decided to revise for my exam next week, and then when I attempted to write yesterday, family stuff happened so I wasn't in the mood. I hope you all enjoy this final chapter. It's a flash forward because I honestly couldn't wait to get to this part. Something cheerful for you all at such a horrid time in the show. PS- Italics = flashback.**

Callie came into the living room of their brand new house they had moved into just weeks earlier to find a heavily pregnant Arizona waddling over to retrieve the TV remote. For a moment she admired just how much pregnancy suited her wife as a huge smile covered her face. "Arizona, what are you doing?" She let out a small giggle at the sight.

"A- American- Bake Off- is on in a- minute." She managed through forced breaths as she found it hard to move and speak simultaneously.

"You could've shouted me I was only in the kitchen, I don't like to watch you struggle." Callie continued as she walked over to hand Arizona the remote control. "Here." She said with a smirk.

"You know, Calliope I am perfectly capable of picking up a television remote. I may be 8 and a half months pregnant with twins but I think I can manage such a mundane task."

Callie just giggled as she watched in awe as her wife moved slowly to relax on the couch before saying "You could go into labour any day now and the Doctor said to do as little as possible." Callie gestured a disapproving finger to Arizona whilst pouting.

"Don't pout like that, you know how it makes me forget everything you have said, Callie." And it was true, every time Callie pouted like that it made Arizona forget everything that was going on and just admire the beauty of her wife.

* * *

It had been five years since Arizona proposed to Callie and after being told by many loved ones and close friends that it appeared they were moving extremely fast, they decided to have a long engagement and finally got married exactly 3 years after the proposal and they were now approaching their two year anniversary. Callie stood across the room from Arizona and watched her as she thought about the last five years she'd spent with the love of her life.

_Their wedding was intimate in a field with only close friends from the hospital; Meredith Grey, Mark Sloan, Lexie Grey, Derek Shepherd, Cristina Yang, Alex Karev, Miranda Bailey, Owen Hunt, Richard Webber and Teddy Altman along with their parents. The ceremony was conducted by a minister of a local church who had agreed to marry the two women and the reception was in a huge tent in the field with a live band. The speeches were given by the best man, Mark Sloan, and the Maids of honour, Teddy Altman and Miranda Bailey. After the wedding Callie and Arizona didn't have a honey moon as their schedules were extremely busy but finally after three months they managed to get a week away in Hawaii._

_After almost a year of marriage Callie and Arizona decided that they wanted to have a child of their own. They both wanted to carry the child; however, Arizona insisted that Callie could not manage nine hours without caffeine, let alone nine months so the two agreed it would be best for Arizona to carry the child. They used IVF using sperm from an anonymous donor and at their twelve week scan discovered they were having twins but wanted to wait until the birth to find out the sex._

_Arizona soon found that she loved pregnancy. She had very little morning sickness and every time she felt a little kick or flutter of a movement inside her, her face would light up. Callie was supportive throughout the entire pregnancy, attending every appointment and class alongside her wife, running out at crazy hours in the night to get Arizona the food she craved until Callie decided to just fill their kitchen with every banana flavoured substance she could find. Banana Milkshake, yoghurt, frozen yoghurt, pop tarts, anything she could find banana flavoured- except bananas- Arizona couldn't stand the sight of bananas. _

_Arizona was placed on maternity leave as soon as she hit 7 months in her pregnancy as she found herself much too large to squeeze into scrubs and it was hard for her to stand for very long so she wasn't operating much either. Dr Alex Karev was still checking in and giving daily updates on their patients and seeking advice from her- not that he needed it, he just liked to keep her in the loop as he knew she was going crazy being at home alone all day._

* * *

Snapping back to the present she found a large bump pressing up against her as Arizona was attempting to embrace her. She looked down at the huge belly between them and smiled, placing her hands on Arizona's tummy. "Hey guys or girls, its Momma number two here. You coming out any time soon? We can't wait to meet you!" Callie cooed as Arizona watched her interacting with the children they were soon going to have running their lives.

Callie looked up, noticing the look on her wife's face. "What?" she asked as she stood and looked into her wife's beautiful sea blue eyes.

"You're amazing." Arizona finished her sentence with a small peck on Callie's cheek.

"I haven't done anything, you're the one having to waddle around with those two inside of you!" Callie joked.

"But you've been so wonderful to me- us" she corrected herself referring to their babies. "I've been a rainbow of emotions and I don't think I've seen you without a smile on your face since we found out we were-" Arizona was interrupted by a sudden pain inside of her. "Ouch!" she tried to remain calm as she dug her fingernails into Callie's arm and began to breathe deeply, trying to overcome the pain.

"Um- Arizona… Your water just broke."

* * *

At the hospital Callie sat by Arizona's bedside holding her hand allowing Arizona to squeeze it at any point where she felt pain. Arizona had decided that she only wanted gas and air and that she was not under any circumstances going to have an epidural, she had instructed Callie to stop her from getting one no matter how much Arizona would plead with her. A choice she had now regretted as her contractions were extremely close together and the pain was almost unbearable. But in her mind she knew that soon she would have two beautiful babies and that was extremely worth it.

She was almost fully dilated the last time the midwife had checked on her but things seemed to have slowed down a lot since then and Arizona started to worry. As a doctor she knew that this can and does happen but also knowing all of the possibilities of things that could go wrong overtook her rational thinking and made her think of the worse. Callie could tell by the look on Arizona's face that this was the case and she put one had on Arizona's forehead and kissed her there.

"Don't worry baby, you've got this. They're just being lazy like their mom" now referring to herself. "I know you can do this and I'm going to be here every step of the way, I'll never leave your side, not once. I'm here. You have this." Arizona was reassured by Callie's calm tone and loving words as she nodded her head as she felt the sudden urge to push.

The midwife looked at Arizona and then to Callie as she said "Ready mommies? Okay Arizona, when you feel the urge, give me a push." Arizona nodded as the wave of urgency to push came over her again and she followed the instruction from her midwife.

"Okay, breathe and when it comes again, repeat exactly what you did. Not long now." The midwife sounded calm and Arizona could tell she knew exactly what she was doing.

As Arizona followed these instructions for what seemed like a hundred more times she heard a loud cry as her eyes filled with tears she heard the midwife say "It's a beautiful baby-" but before the midwife could finish, Arizona passed out.

* * *

As she opened her eyes for what felt like seconds later, Arizona looked down at her bump which was now considerably smaller than she'd last seen it. She blinked a few times before slowly turning her head to see Callie holding a baby wrapped up in blankets sitting beside her. "What happened?" Arizona's voice was dry and shaky, so she took a sip of water from the cup next to her bed.

"You passed out just after the first baby was born, they took you down for an emergency C-section and-" before Callie could finish Arizona had already interrupted.

Sitting up in her bed as Callie spoke Arizona immediately demanded "What?! Where is the other baby Calliope?!" She felt her heart begin to race as she began to think unimaginable things.

Callie smiled as she looked deeply into her baby's eyes. "She's over there Arizona, your mother has her." Callie said as she gestured over to the window.

Arizona's mother was too lost in her new granddaughter's eyes to have noticed Arizona was now awake. The two listened as she spoke to the baby about how beautiful and smart her mommies were.

Arizona instantly felt a wave of relief come over her. "She?" she mumbled. "We have twin daughters?"

Callie nodded as she turned the baby girl she was holding to face Arizona. "Baby girl, meet your mommy. Well your other mommy."

Arizona smiled as she took the baby from Callie. "Hey baby girl. Hope I didn't scare you there." Arizona went to continue but lost the use of speech as she looked into the beautiful brown eyes of her daughter.

"I know, she kinda has my eyes doesn't she?" Callie smiled. "I know they're not actually mine because that's completely impossible, but they kind of look the same." She finished.

"No Calliope, she's our baby. They both are. And you're right, she has your eyes."

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, hope you've enjoyed the journey as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I know it's short but being my first fic I didn't want to write a long one. Thanks again for reading. - Char.**


End file.
